Me, Myself, and Naruto
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Repost. A young woman of seventeen is desperate to get away from the dark future that is set before her. What does it take to get away from it all? Death? Running away? How about disappearing into a time-space continuum and reappearing in the Naruto world? Her presence there just might change the course of the anime history...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! I had someone ask me for more Kyu and Mina. For some of you that are still here, which I'm sure there's not a whole lot left, you know who they are if you have read this fan fic in the beginning. For those of you who haven't, well, here's the story of an OC and her adventures though the Narutoverse. My profile gives an initial explanation as to why I'm here again. Thank you and read on!

* * *

><p>I sigh heavily as I tryto cover up the bruises on my arms and the black eye I had sustained after my drunken parents beat the crap out of me. They told me I was just a mistake that had been born from their passions. No shit. There are days that I often feel like a mistake and I often wish that I had never been born. Life has been a bitch and it continues to be so since I was seventeen years old. I will have to put up with this shit for the next year before I could take my leave and begin a new life elsewhere and away from this hellhole for good. I leave my bedroom bathroom and re-entered my bedroom, which is really dark and bleak. The walls are a plain white, but now, in the darkness, they are faded into a dull shade of gray. The place is devoid of life. I have no pictures of friends or family on my dresser or on my nightstand simply because I have none of each to speak of. My situation won't let me have any of those things and nor do I wish to. Why would anyone hang out with me? I am nothing more than a freak...a freak who often turned to fictional characters for friendship and consolation.<p>

The anime world often keeps me company in times of despair and sadness. Naruto, especially, was, and always has been, my closest companion in this miserable life of mine. Our situations are rather similar in someways now that I think about it. Friendless and no family to speak of, with people despising us, we both had to rely on ourselves to survive no matter what. Unlike me, though, the blonde, knucklehead ninja somehow found the will to live and pushed on with his life, despite what he had to deal with in his life. He had aspirations and dreams of becoming the best ninja there was and of becoming the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was his motivation to keep him moving. As for me, I have none of that. I have no ambitions or dreams to talk or boast about. Why should I? My life is dark and bleak, much like my bedroom. Things are hopeless for me. I'm nothing more than a prisoner in my home. The only thing I really had to look forward to was adulthood, but what else would I accomplish? The only thing I would only be able to accomplish would be leaving this place. It is something I would look forward to but what about afterwards? What would happen then? Where would I go from here?

_It's hopeless._ I thought. _There's nothing for me here._

I decide to sit down and pull out my sketchbook. I smile as I flip through all of my completed drawings of various "Naruto" characters. I had also drawn a few other anime characters, such as Yugi and Joey from "Yu-Gi-Oh" and "Inuyasha." I often wished that I had Inuyasha's and Naruto's might and ferocity while I had Yugi's brave soul and heart. They were characters that I admired very much and there were times that I spoke to them as if they were real people. It sounds crazy and perhaps it is but it brings me much comfort in my loneliness. They are my only family.

"MINA, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, GET DOWN HERE!"

Damn. That was the evil, drunken, bitch that called herself my mother. Even when she wasn't drunk, she is still quite abusive. When she didn't get her way, she would often find something to take her anger out on me, which was me 100% of the time. Father is just as abusive, whether he was drunk or not. He has a nasty temper on him when something went wrong and, if I was nearby, he would usually slap me across the face or whip me with a belt. In spite of all of that, I just can't find the will to hate them both. Strange, huh? I always lock and bolt the door to my room, knowing she would haul my butt out if I don't come out. Father is not at home at the moment, so he can't discipline me and wouldn't for another week since he was busy with the black market. The man is also a dealer in stolen goods and drugs and made a killing off of all that. You would think I would get a share in that, but no and, quite frankly, I'm glad I don't have a share of that dirty money.

Sighing again, I set to work on drawing Itachi Uchiha, Sauske's older brother. He is one of my favorite characters in the series. I guess it is because he is strong and powerful. I don't think he's evil, unlike the younger Uchiha. I stay up most of the night, trying to perfect his facial features. By the time I'm finished, mother has since passed out from her drunken rage and hit the hardwood floor in the living room with a hard thud. It's two o'clock in the morning when I look at the clock. I decide that I would begin with another project. I open the season 0 manga of "Yu-Gi-Oh" and start to search for another person to draw. I called the very first manga series of "Yu-Gi-Oh" season 0 because, on T.V, it isn't aired. The series begins with Duelist Kingdom here in the United States and for good reason.

I finally settle on Ryo Bakura and start to draw him, completely entranced by his innocent, yet haunted eyes. I am always fascinated by them because he is haunted by a demon, much like I am. I fall asleep before I can complete his face and I enter a world beyond my wildest dreams...and quite literally.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A few additions here and there but nothing much. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A young shinobi of sixteen years old was out training with one of his clones at the local training ground, focused on becoming the greatest ninja to have ever existed in the ninja world. He was a tall young man with bright, blonde hair and possessed a pair of bright, friendly, blue eyes. He had the purest of heart, despite the miserable past he had lived through as a child. As much as it pained him, he did not let it affect his training or his dream of becoming the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. In fact, he used it as motivation to pursue his dream. He wanted to gain the respect of his peers and of the village. Uzamaki Naruto was determined to never let anything get in his way and vowed to protect everyone that he loved. That was his ninja way.<p>

The young ninja finally took a break from his intense training, as much as he would like to continue. His famous orange jumpsuit was all torn up from the spars he held with his shadow clones and dirt covered every inch of his tall and muscular frame. He was about to plop down onto the ground to enjoy his daily snack of ramen when he sensed an unfamiliar presence nearby. The unfamiliar chakra signature was quite powerful by his standards. He hopped up and pulled out his kunai knives, prepared to attack the intruder when he heard a small whimper and a cry for help. Naruto immediately tracked the owner of the voice and came upon a girl of seventeen years of age. She looked up at him, her eyes unseeing, before she fell unconscious. This was a major concern.

"Hey," Naruto said. "Wake up."

He gently rocked the unconscious girl, hoping that he could wake her up without hurting her too much. As he tried to wake her up, he noticed several bruises on her arms and spotted a poorly concealed black eye. The young shinobi frowned and decided to take this young stranger to the hospital. He carefully lifted her up and cradled her in his arms before leaping off into the distance and towards the hospital. Despite the concern that she could be a threat to the village, he just couldn't stand seeing a girl beaten up into a bloody pulp.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called loudly.<p>

"Keep it down, Naruto." A pink-haired girl scolded. "This is a hospital, you know."

This was Haruno Sakura, the resident medical ninja of the Leaf Village. She trained under the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and gained superhuman strength during her training. The konoichi sported a red top with white stripes and wore black shorts. She wore her ninja headband to hold her bubblegum pink hair up out of her face. Her emerald eyes shone brightly underneath the hospital lights but they dimmed when they spotted the unconscious girl in her friend's arms. She could feel the enormous amount of chakra this stranger was giving off and expressed her doubts. Naruto explained that she had been attacked by someone, based on the black eye and bruises on her arm. As to who attacked her, he didn't know. Sakura sighed but she was willing, albeit reluctantly, to help this stranger. She sensed no danger, but she knew that the girl had to be questioned sooner or later by the Hokage.

"You do know that I have to report this to the Hokage, right?"

The blonde ninja nodded solemnly before handing the patient to Sakura, who took her to an examination room nearby and immediately set to work.

* * *

><p>Naruto remained in the hospital room with the mysterious girl as he waited for the Hokage to arrive. He admired her silvery blonde hair and he could see through the black eye that she was a very pretty girl. He hoped that the Hokage would let her stay here in the village because he got the sense that she was alone and had nowhere to go. He had no idea why but he did feel that way. It was rather strange. When she woke up, he stared into beautiful violet eyes. However, when he looked deep into them, he found sadness and endless despair inside them. The sadness that he saw very nearly matched his own when he was growing up. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, after all. He saw the trauma and some resentment inside them. It was as if she had been attacked by someone that was supposed to love her. A pang of sorrow and anger rolled through the young ninja's body, inciting the demon fox inside him.<p>

_What have you gone through?_ He wondered.

"So," a voice broke in. "She's waking up. Good."

The blonde looked back and came face to face with the fifth Hokage herself. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in pigtails and her brown eyes had taken a serious look. She was about to scold the young man about bringing potential enemies into the village when she saw the pain and sorrow in his blue eyes as he stared at the girl. That was when she became concerned for the pure-hearted boy. It was unlike the bubbly and obnoxious blonde to be so down in the dumps. She looked over at her patient and saw the same pain in Naruto's eyes in hers. She still had to interrogate her patient as protocol stated but she sensed that this girl was far from the threat that she had been worried about. In fact, this girl was nowhere near the Akatsuki level, though the amount of chakra she gave off was rather impressive. There had been reports of the rouge ninja roaming around the area from Jiraya, specifically one Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Kisame, in search of the legendary demon containers. She sighed before she sat down on a chair and started working on her patient and found more than she expected. She was going to need a bucket-load of sake after this.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in a deep sleep for a very long time. I dreamed that I had been rescued by ninjas and taken to a save haven, away from the misery that I suffered from. There was no one to hurt me in this world. There was nothing but pure happiness and it was a lovely feeling. I had friends and family to call my own, although they all resembled characters from "Naruto". Everyone loved me and I loved them back. The dreams I saw in my sleep, however, was far from the reality that I had to deal with at home. It provided me a sense of safety and security, even though, it was just an escape from that horrid place that I called home.

_I don't want to wake up._

The beautiful images of a new life slip away from me as I begin to wake up and return to reality. Ugh, I really don't want to go back to that ugly place. My vision is still rather foggy. In my foggy vision, I can make out the vague image of a blonde haired woman, with an impressive bust, in a green robe. I blink several more times to clear my vision and I'm met with a serious-looking Tsunade. Tsunade? I must still be dreaming. There is no way that I could be in the "Naruto" world. There's no logic. The Hokage's brown eyes softened (surprisingly) after seeing the confusion on my face, but I know that there are many questions that are to be answered, including how I even got into the Hidden Village of the Leaf in the first place. That question is definitely bound to come up and the truth is the only answer I can give...provided that I don't change the course of this universe.

"Looks like somebody beat the hell out of you." She said. "Do you care to share that?"

"My parents." I replied sleepily. "It's even worse when they're drunk."

Naruto grunts in anger, prompting the fifth Hokage to shush him so she could listen to my story. The Hokage clearly understands his anger, though. She was all too familiar with the young shinobi's past and so am I, though I am not about to admit it out loud. For all I know, I can easily land myself in the torture and interrogation department and I don't feel like going through that crap. I'm almost tempted to chuckle at this situation because, here I am, talking with fictional characters...in my world, that is. I had been doing just that last night as sketched said characters before falling asleep and waking up here. Come to think of it, I remember that I had locked myself into my room and falling asleep on my sketchbook afterwards. Perhaps my strange habits have translated into this wonderful dream. I decide that I would embrace this dream and make it last for as long as possible. It's not very often that I can enjoy sleep without being rudely awakened by my parents.

"Is this a dream?" I muttered.

"This is no dream." The Hokage replies bluntly.

I blush. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I sighed. Insanity must be kicking in right about now. I shake my head. I know that the Hokage is quite curious as to why I a acting this way and especially after the comment I made about this situation being a dream. I suppose that should have been a clue that this isn't a dream, but my denial had gotten the best of me. It always gets the best of me when I'm protecting myself. It must have been written all over my face (I'm a very transparent person, apparently) because she reassures me that where I was at was no dream. Everything around me is very real, but I need to take things slowly.

"You must have been beaten pretty good." Naruto says.

"Quiet, brat." Tsunade growls.

I giggle. Even if this isn't a dream, which I still doubt, I am definitely going to make the best out of the situation and enjoy whatever happiness might come my way during my stay. Tsunade continues her interrogation, which I answer as truthfully as I can without sounding crazy. She finally concedes, after finding no deception on my part, and tells me that I can stay here in the Leaf Village. I will have to find my own apartment, of course, and get a job among the civilian workers. That's when she recruits Naruto to help me out.

"After all," she says. "You were the one who brought her here.

Naruto pouts, which I thought is rather cute, before he says that he was willing to help me out once I got out of the hospital. During an examination, Tsunade had apparently found a damaged kidney (no doubt from one of my beatings) and, possibly, a damaged heart (also from one of my daily beatings). Those two things would keep me in the hospital for a while longer while she made sure that I wouldn't have any serious problems in the future. I couldn't help, though, but wish that I really did have serious injuries. If I had, I would be able to die in my sleep and my parents wouldn't have to deal with me in the future. Naruto must have sensed my thoughts (or at least, my mood) because he says to me:

"A good person, like you, shouldn't wish for death." He growled. "It's not worth it."/p

He is definitely right, of course. If I choose to take my life now, then my parents would win. They would have the satisfaction of being able to break me. It would confirm that they had power over me and I refuse to give them the satisfaction of knowing that. I look up at Naruto, with a new energy that I haven't really felt in years, and give him a big, genuine smile. The smile on my face is a real smile and it feels good to smile again. He returned my smile with his big, goofy grin. How I loved that big grin of his. It was so infectious and contagious. How can one not smile when he was around? Naruto spent most of the day with me, talking about life in the Leaf Village and about the people he knew. It was awesome to hear about fictional characters from another character's point of view. It was refreshing and seeing Sakura hitting Naruto over the head was pretty awesome, too, not to mention freaking hilarious. I never thought I could laugh so much. After all, my life before awakening to this one had been devoid of life, love and happiness. There was no laughter. There had been only grief, misery, strife, violence and hatred. I believed that I would have drowned myself in alcohol, instead of anime, had I continued to live with my parents. I believed that this dream would offer the possibility of a better reality. I hoped that was true/p


End file.
